Insanity
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: Insanity is a funny thing, your own mind can pull you into it at the right moments...when you don't know what to think, it slowly takes over until you lose control... Songfic- inspired by SONiKA's song aiSeNMa, rated K plus just to be safe. Sonic and co. Belong to SEGA, not me, I own nothing but the plot!


Insanity

Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

_Don't know where I am,_

He got up, his sight unfocused as he looked around. Where was he?

_Forgot what happened,_

"Ahh, Sonic. Glad to see you're finally awake."

_My head won't stop banging,_

At the sound of the familiar voice, the said hedgehog jumped up- or at least tried to. That's when he noticed he was strapped onto a cold, metal table.

"Eggman…what.." He said, his senses still fuzzy as ever.

_And everything's blurring,_

"Mmhmhm, everything will be alright, my furry friend. Everything will be alright…" The well rounded human cackled to himself, taking a syringe with a mysterious liquid in it and proceeded to inject the serum into a peach colored arm, the owner flinching at the cold thin metal piercing his skin.

_Close your eyes,_

Sonic soon felt himself losing the battle to stay awake, his numbed nerves on edge as he realized he was at the very mercy of his life-long nemesis- whatever was in that injection could possibly kill him, even. A burning sensation then came rushing up his arm, white hot at the spot the tip of the needle where it dug into his skin.

_Can't let it get to me,_

No. No. _No. Stop. _This hurt, stop, _please!_

_Don't let go,_

The hero struggled to keep awake, to ignore the pain, _to keep alive._ The fire had spread to his upper chest now and slightly passing into his other shoulder, skyrocketing temperatures starting to make him sweat. His waistline and below though, was like ice, the heat keeping at the upper parts of his body.

_Hold on to reality,_

Sonic felt his heart speed up, thudding against his burning chest as blood kept pumping, making his cheeks burn with a hot, heavy blush it seemed, although there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Well, unless you count being completely and utterly helpless and at the mercy of your heartless rival, that is. But that's insane, right?

_See the lies,_

No. His mind didn't want to go with this situation. He knew he was bluffing to himself, telling himself that this was all a nightmare…

_Don't succumb to it,_

But if dreams could come true, couldn't nightmares as well?

_Keep your head,_

He had to stick through this. What was this drug doing to him?

_I'm not going to quit!_

Blue lids shut tight as his beating heart then _pounded_ against his ribcage, and the uncomfortably hot burning feeling became unbearable, and there was only one thing he could do.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

He screamed. Sonic had screamed like his life depended on it- which it possibly could be, concerning the situation. But oh, how he screamed. It was loud, long, torturous, and desperate. _Please. Anyone. Anything to make this stop._

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

Then a miracle happened. All the pain, the pounding sounds of his own screams and yells in his ears, the heavy beating of his heart, it all disappeared. Gone, like it never happened…and Sonic stopped breathing.

_I can't hold on any longer,_

He woke up in a white abyss, his surroundings plain and silent, there was no noise to be found. Emerald eyes blinked as he stood up on shaky legs against, unbound from any restraints..._ Am I dead?_

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

Sonic found that an extremely likely option considering that another hedgehog made his presence before him.

A sparkling, golden hedgehog with red spiraling eyes floated in the air in front of him. And fate just had to make it so that this other being looked _just like_ _him_.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was an intelligent man. Maybe not the most fit, but with an IQ level of over 300, yes, you could say he was a genius, even.

But it doesn't take a genius to know when the beeping heartline goes flat, someone's died.

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

He had been doing just fine- what had happened to the speedy rodent? All he did was injected the purified chaos drive into his nemesis' body to help him heal, that was the right thing to do, even if you hated the guy with a passion.

_I can't hold on any longer,_

But now, it seemed that the chaos hadn't agreed with Sonic's form. His heart rate had sped up quickly after it being introduced to his system, which was understandable. Chaos was….well, chaotic. But when the hedgehog had started to scream at ear piercing pitches, the old man didn't know what to do.

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

At first he was fascinated, watching and listening to those yelps of agony and pain…never once before in all those years had he knew Sonic, had said hedgehog make those sounds. But then his senses kicked in, and he started to stumble, searching for something to save him….

_I gotta get my head right,_

Too many questions flooded his head. Why didn't it work? What went wrong? Shouldn't Sonic have been able to handle it? His feet scrambled, uncoordinated, as he grabbed another chaos drive- fight fire with fire, right? But this one wasn't so perfected into pure power…it would have to do, for now.

_Can't let it get in,_

But he wasn't as fast as the late hedgehog that lay before him.

By the time he scurried back to the table, the line had gone flat and everything was silent and cold, as the sense of death came into the room, uninvited.

_I have to make it through the night,_

All those years of deliberately trying to end that blue rat's life, just to accidentally kill him while trying to help him _live._

_But I can't win._

Fate was ironic.

But this was no laughing matter.

_Close your eyes,_

"Too stunned to speak?" The golden hedgehog grinned wickedly.

"Wh-who are you?" Sonic cursed himself for stuttering. He was Sonic The Hedgehog, brave and fearless hero of Mobius for crying out loud!

_Can't let it get to me,_

"My, you really have lost it, haven't you?" The other said, floating over to the side and back in a relaxed manner, little glittering sparks trailing behind his movements. "Silly little hedgehog, I'm _you._"

_Don't let go,_

Okay, so Sonic took a fair amount of shock at this. He'd seen the weirdest of things before, but this was off the charts. "Me? H-how, but your eyes- I mean, how could you be me when _I'm_ me? It makes-" He was cut off by a gloved finger to his lips, claw slightly poking out and threatening to tear the fabric.

_Hold on to reality,_

"-no sense, right? Well, allow me to explain this…I'm Fleetway, the more chaotic, reckless, hmm…you could say _less caring_ side of you. You remember that burning pain that somehow caused you to kick the bucket?" 'Fleetway' raised an eyebrow.

Blue quills shook up and down in a nod, a sense of insecurity coming with the finger still on his lips.

_See the lies,_

"That was no killer drug. That was flawless chaos, and under your state of mind of agony and anguish came my chance of getting out of this place. I simply made that chaos bend to _my_ will, you didn't have a chance." The finger lifted off of Sonic's muzzle now, the edges of the other's maw coming upwards in an eerie smile.

_Don't succumb to it,_

Realization kicked in. "You…what did you do to me!? Where am I?!" The blue hedgehog outbursted, questions too much to bear in his head anymore.

Red eyes just continued to swirl in circles. "Simple. Right now, we're in the horrid abyss of your mind- blank and empty, currently, because of your physical state."

_Keep your head,_

"And that would be!?"

"Dead."

"…"

_I'm not going to quit!_

The word echoed in his eardrums. _Dead, I'm dead, not alive, I'm not breathing, dead…_

Sonic then noticed how cold his body was right now.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

Fleetway inwardly grinned at the negativity flowing through his captor's brain. This was his chance to wreak havoc and cause utter chaos. It would be _beautiful._ Excitement ran down the golden hedgehog's spines, making him shiver.

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

"So…I'm really dead?" Sonic choked out, lump in his throat.

"As a doornail." Fleetway grinned, smiling from ear to ear.

_I can't hold on any longer,_

The- now late- hero shook his head. "And why are you here?! What do you want with me?! If I'm dead, then why am I not going into an afterlife or something? Or being reincarnated into a flower or something stupid!?" Fury rose up in him as another outburst of raging questions seemed to just pour out of his mouth.

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

"Because, this is how things work with chaos. Yes, you are technically 'dead' but still alive, right here, right now. You're here with me now because I want escape. And that includes having your help, _unfortunately_." Fleetway seemingly rolled his swirling eyes, getting annoyed at Sonic's arrogance.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

"Then what do you need to do with me? Make your point!" Blue eyeridges narrowed down, agitated at such a wisecrack this Fleetway guy was. _But he's a part of me, right? Pfft, last time I checked I wasn't such a tease._

But Fleetway kept his cool. "Gladly. I just need you- right now, and for the last seventeen years, Sonic The Hedgehog, I've been trapped inside your mind. Imagine the torture I've been through, knowing all of your thoughts and feelings, always trying to get a chance for freedom- speaking of which, aren't you for that? Freeing other creatures from enslavement?" Fleetway cocked his head questioningly, but before the other could continue he moved on. "_You've_ been keeping me in chains for all your life, and just to say, it's been no cakewalk. _I want out._ _Now._"

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

"Okay, I kinda see what you're coming at, this is your chance to escape, blah dee, blah dee, blah. Then just get out of my head then!" Sonic raised a hand and clawed down the side of said head, fur unnaturally shifting out of place.

Fleetway found his chance to make his bargain. "And that's where I need you…I need to break out of here using you. Can't I just do that and then we'll both be free, sound good?"

_I can't hold on any longer,_

Sonic snorted. "There's a catch, isn't there? _You_ of all people should know I'm smarter than that."

Fleetway was expecting this though, and easily countered. "The catch? Just a bit of pain from transitions from here to the outside world, that's all."

"Will I be alive again?" Sonic wasn't going to fall for this just yet.

"Not in a physical sense, I killed you, remember? But you will just be bouncing around with life when I get out of here."

He pondered the deal now. Freedom for Fleetway, but one question remained.

"….what'll happen to me?"

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

Fleetway faltered at this question. Time to stretch the truth…

"No idea. This a chance you'll be willing to take?"

Sonic swallowed. "Get out of my head. Do your deal. There's no point in trying, now, anyways…I mean, seriously. If I won't be back and running again…who knows what'll happen."

_ERROR! _

"Alright then." Fleetway rejoiced inside as he then slammed into Sonic's chest, the other not taking it so well as the burning pain was back, but ten million times worse and spreading down into his legs this time, it might as well felt like someone had doused him in oil and then taken a torch to his fur, it hurt so bad.

_ERROR!_

Chaos wreaked through Sonic's body, seemingly tearing it apart- at least, that's what it felt like- as silent screams filled the air, no noise parting from his muzzle but both of them could hear it in their heads, the hero's frame shaking as if going into seizure, spines lifting upwards and flattening back down uncontrollably, emerald green eyes flashing back and forth from red to green, the sight blindingly mind blowing.

And then nothing.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

Five minutes.

That's how long it had been, since the hedgehog before him died and went off to a better place.

And he had not taken his eyes off the sight of the body once.

Ivo sighed again, feeling a hard lump in his chest. Hated the speedster with a passion, yes, but with him gone, something just didn't feel right.

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the heart monitors started back up again, at an alarming pace. Sonic's body then started shaking and jerking against the metal binds, and his fur flashed gold repeatedly before turning back into it's normal cobalt, then golden again. His quills rose up and hardened, ready to slice whatever came into contact with it.

_I can't hold on any longer,_

The doctor's eyes widened behind dark glasses as now golden lids flew open, red irises staring right at him.

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

"He…tricked me…" Super Sonic whispered, and Eggman could not believe what he had saw next, those crimson eyes blinking once, in seemingly epic slow motion, the bright color of Super Sonic's eyes turning into insane swirls, and claws starting to poke out of white gloves.

_The beat drops and it's GAME OVER,_

Peach arms then snapped up and broke through the metal cuffs with ease, and this demented form of Sonic gave a grin that sent chills down his spine.

"Free at last…hello, _Egghead_...I've known so much about you.." 'Sonic' spoke, but it wasn't his normal, upbeat tone. How this Sonic spoke, was much more cruel, wicked…

…._insane._

_Feeling numb, everything's a blur,_

"You may call me Fleetway, and I thank you for setting me free. For that, I will spare you…for now, at least." The golden hedgehog chuckled as he threw an arm up, making a chair fly across the room, damaging priceless lab equipment.

Eggman could only gap his mouth open in shock at the next few words Fleetway spoke.

"_Utter_ _Chaos will now ensue._"

_I can't hold on any longer,_

After the pain was over, Sonic indeed felt life in him.

But not his _own._

He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of his old rival, and he now perfectly knew he had made a big mistake….

"_He…tricked me…_"

_I'm losing, it's getting stronger!_

He was now trapped inside Fleetway's mind, to suffer the same fate.

He was doomed.

Doomed for _insanity._


End file.
